


Tender

by toesohnoes



Category: Bedlam (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with Molly feels like starting anew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/3346267722/bedlam-leah-molly).

Molly’s hands are gentle, so gentle, on the inside of her thighs. There’s nothing sharp about her, nothing demanding, and it makes Leah feel like she can breathe again: like maybe, here, in this prison for the mad, she might be safe. Her mind is returning to her, little scraps of sanity.

Molly’s fingers touch her sex cautiously, and Leah nods when she sees Molly’s kind eyes watching her face: _it’s alright, I’m okay,_ she wants to say, _I think you saved me._

There is a dark blotch on her conscience that pulses and pounds, but when Molly’s fingers brush against her clit it is easy to forget. She can be Leah, innocent Leah, and leave ‘Kelly’ behind. Molly’s digits enter her and she feels cleansed, gasping for sweet air to escape the need to drown. Molly pulls her apart with her careful, tender hands, and it makes Leah want to keep her between her legs together: never let her go, keep running and running as if the past has no meaning, no meaning at all.


End file.
